Goodbye sasuke
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Wuaah kemarin ada kesalahan, buat yg minat siakan baca publish baru ini


Hy hy aku hadir lagi nih dengan fanfict yg bergenre umhhh apa ya mungkin sad and tragedy,huhhuu karna aku tiba2 kangen ama dia mala mini,aku harap kalian suka dan ini adalah kisah nyataku,selamat membacaaa..

Pagi itu,pagi yg sunyi diruang ujian dikonoha gakuen,aku duduk dibangku urutan paling belakang dari barisan kedua,menurutku itu sebuah keuntungan karena aku jadi lebih bebas untuk bergerak,tau lahh kenapa?kan kalau didepan suka tegang takut dipelototin pengawasannya,hihihiih

Namun aku merasa kesepian karena pemilik bangku didepanku tidak bisa ikut ujian,beberapa hari lalu ia dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit konoha,"rumah sakit? Apa yg terjadi dengannya?" pikirkan saat mendengar kabar itu,memang sejak ditahun semester ke dua ini sasuke jarang masuk kadang disaat dia hadir disekolah pun wajah nya tampak selalu pucat,sasuke adalah orang yg pendiam,bahkan aku sendiri jarang sekali berbicara dengannya,namun walau begitu aku menyimpan perasaan tertentu untuknya,perasaan yg entah yg selalu membuatku ingin memperhatikannya,selain sasuke,naruto sahabatnya juga menjadi perhatianku,aku heran kenapa aku bisa jadi suka dengan mereka berdua?

"ah pasti aku sudah tidak waras" pikirku.

Ini hari terakhir ujian semester kedua,aku berharap dia datang hari ini,tapi pada kenyataannya hanya ada naruto sendiri yg hadir tak ada sasuke,perasaanku semakin tidak enak,ingin sekali aku mengunjungi sasuke,tapi menginggat kami sedang dalam rangka ujian,berpergian itu bukan hal mudah jika kalian meminta ijin dulu dengan orang tua mu,aku orang yg berbakti pada orangtua ku tentu saja aku tidak bisa untuk melakukannya.

Aku ingat saat disemester satu,aku dan sasuke melakukan kerjasama yang bisa dibilang perbuatan yg curang dalam ujian,tapi saat itu kami sangat kompak dia bahkan tak memperdulikan kalau dirinya bisa dalam bahaya jika sampai ketahuan oleh guru,tapi hal itu tidak terbukti,kerjasama aku dengan dirinya berjalan lancar,aku terkekeh menginggat itu,namun aku juga merasa sedih saat ia harus menerima tindakan kekerasan dari seorang guru yg menyalahkannya melanggar aturan sekolah saat itu,tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak apalagi member perhatian kepada sasuke itu rasanya sangat berat kulakukan.

"Hei sakura,mau sampai kapan kau memandangi bangku kosong didepanmu itu?" tegur ino menyapa ku

"Hmm.. sok tau kamu" jawab ku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku ke naruto,jujur saja belum ada yg teman2 ku yg tau kalau aku menyukai naruto dan sasuke kecuali ino jadi mengerti perasaanku sekarang.

"Cukup,,udah bel nih pengawas juga mau datang,ohya jangan lupa membagi jawaban untukku ya sakura.." seru ino sambil bergegas kembali kebangku nya..

"Haah iya kalau aku bisa" jawabku malas lalu mengeluarkan peralatan yg kubutuhkan untuk mengisi lembar jawabanku.

Ulangan pun berjalan dengan lancar,meski sedikit kacau gara2 pengawas duo sejoli yg memeriksa semua laci-laci siswa itu mencari sesuatu yg berhubungan dengan contekan,untuk saja aku lolos :p #plak,meski pun lolos itu percuma karena aku tidak bisa melihat contekanku,huuhhh aku Cuma bisa membuang nafas berat.

Bel tanda ulangan berakhir pun berbunyi,aku langsung menghampiri ino dan teman-teman yg lainnya.

"Eh,, ehh ulangan kan sudah selesai,bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi sasuke dirumah sakit?"

"memangnya si sasuke sakit apa sih?" Tanya tenten

"aku dengar dari naruto katanya dia sakit kanker darah" ucap ku dengan sedikit menampilkan raut sedih

"Haah serius kamu sakura?" ucap ino tak percaya

"hmm aku juga tidak tau,tapi naruto sendiri yg mengatakannya mana mungkin dia berbohong,makanya ayo kita kunjugi dia hari ini juga" ucapku dengan nada yg mengebu-gebu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa,hari ini aku harus mengantarkan pesanan tanteku kerumahnya,sakura" ucap temari

"haah yasudah kapan kalian bisa?" ucapku dengan nada yg sudah mulai lesu

"hmm hari senin saja gimana?" sahut tenten

"Boleh saja..ya boleh juga" sahut ino dan aku berbarengan

"tapi memangnya kau tau rumah sakitnya dimana sakura?" sahut ino

"emhh kalau tidak salah aku tau tempatnya tapi aku belum pernah kesana" ucapku ragu

"haah kau ini lalu bagaimana dengan ruangannya?" Tanya ino lagi

"ahh kita ajak naruto saja" sahut tenten yg nyelonong jawab

"ide bagus,kau yg ajak yaa" ketus tenten

"eh kenapa aku,kan yg lebih dekat dengan dngan naruto adalah kau sakura" ujar tenten tak mau kalah,tentu saja aku sendiri ragu namun segera aku melirik hinata

"hinata kau saja yaa" rayuku

"ehh kok aku.. tidak aku tidak mau kau saja" sahut hinata dengan raut wajah yg sama seperti tenten

"haah kalian ini,baiklah,, naruto,,hei naruto kemarilah" seru ku sambil memanggil naruto yg sekarang sedang menuju ke arahku,aku hanya menahan muka ku agar tak memerah dihadapannya.

"Kenapa sakura" sahut naruto yg tiba2 saja udah ada didepanku,aah aku aja yg kelamaan ngelamun kali ya.

"ini,kami mau mengunjungi sasuke dirumah sakit,naruto tau kan ruang nya dimana?" ujarku

"aahh yaa walau sebentar aku masih ingat" ucap naruto tampak sedang brpikir,yaa naruto juga baru sekali mengujungi sasuke dirumah sakit.

"baiklah kami berencana untuk mengunjungi hari senin" seru ku yg mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dengan anggukan tanda sepakat.

HARI SENIN 23 JUNI 2012

"Hoi gimana jadi ngga kita mengunjugi sasuke?" is isms ku ke ino dan teman2 lainnya dipagi hari

"waah maaf sakura hari ini aku tidak bisa"balas hinata

Tak lama kemudian balasan lain datang

"maaf aku lupa,tapi aku tidak bisa soalnya terlanjur bilang kalau aku mau bekerja hari ini?" kata ino

"aku siap" kata naruto

"boleh saja" jawab tenten

"aku harus jaga rumah" balas temari

"Ahh bagaimana ini kalau Cuma bertiga pasti engga enak lah dengan yg gak bisa ikut" pikirku dalam hati lalu membalas sms mereka..

"yasudah bagaimana dengan hari rabu saja? Tapi kali ini jangan gagal ya?" balasku pada mereka

"Oke deh sakura" jawab mereka kompak

Haaahh lagi2 kekecewaan untukku,padahal aku sudah sangat menanti untuk bertemu sasuke menghayal aku bisa menyuapinya beberapa buah-buahan dan memberikannya perhatian lebih,tapi hal itu harus ditunda lagi hingga lusa nanti.

HARI SELASA 24 JUNI 2012

Derit yg diciptakan oleh motorku membuat motorku berhenti seketika,aku menurunkan kaki ku dimantan sekolahku atau lebih tepatnya tempat aku menduduki salah satu bangku nya saat menyandang siswa smp ini,siang ini hampir pukul 12,aku kemari bukan untuk reunion tapi untuk menunggu adikku obito yg sekarang sudah masuk disekolah ini,hari semakin panas,aku memilih tempat parkir yg teduh yg berada didalam perkarangan sekolah.

"beberapa menit lagi" pikirku

Disela menunggu obito pulang aku memilih online dengan handphone ku untuk mengisi waktu.

"Sakura,katanya sasuke meninggal" sms itu tiba2 datang dihandphoneku,sms itu datang dari tenten,aku pikir dia hanya bercanda

"jangan bercanda tenten itu gak lucu" balasku,lalu tak lama aku membalas sms tenten,sms hinata pun masuk,sms nya berbunyi

"Inalillahiwainalillahirojiun,telah meninggal teman kita yg bernama Sasuke Uchiha kelas XII IPS 2 ,semoga amal dan ibadah nya diterima disisi allah subhanawataallah,amien"

"APA?" ucap ku histeris hampir membuat orang2 yg ada disekitarku melirik kearahku,aku masih menguatkan diriku agar tak mempercayai sms itu,namun hal yg terakhir ini membuatku jadi harus benar2 percaya,Ino menelponku

"Sakura kau sudah dengar? Katanya sasuke meninggal pagi tadi?" ujar nya langsung dibalik telpon

Aku terdiam sejenak,mataku terasa berkaca-kaca,aku ingin menangis tapi aku tak ingin melakukannya sebelum melihat bukti yg nyata

"Sakura,kau ikut menjenguknya hari ini dirumah sakit bersama teman-teman lain?" sahut ino lagi

"Ya..ya tentu saja ino,tunggu aku kumohon" seru ku sambil menahan handphone agar tak terjatuh,sejenak aku melamun,menggingat sasuke,mengginggat saat terakhir aku melihatnya,saat itu aku sangat ingin mengajak nya bicara tapi aku merasa malu,tak terasa ternyata itu perjumpaan terakhir aku dengan dirinya.

Ino pun memutuskan sambungan setelah kami sepakat untuk berkumpul dirumah temari,aku kesal sangat kesal karena obito belum pulang juga,aku sudah membelokkan motorku siap untuk berjalan,setelah sekian menit bel smp itu pun berbunyi namun hatiku tetap tidak merasa lega,aku menunggu obito dengan tidak sabaran,setelah hampir 10 menit ia pun muncul dari gerbang sekolah.

"Cepat naik" Seru ku yg membuatnya ngicir naik dengan binggung

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya obito

"sudah diam dan pegangan" sahut ku pada obito,aku pun langsung menarik gas,obito memegang erat pegangan motor yg ada dibelakang,jalan yg berguncang2 membuat aku semakin tidak sabaran sekitar 10 menit aku sampai dirumahku,motor aku parkir sembarangan dan aku langsung berganti baju sekolah,aku bahkan tak sempat makan pagi ini.

"Mom,aku pergi mengujungi temanku dirumah sakit,kabar nya dia meninggal dunia" seru ku dan langsung bergegas

"hei sakura apa kau tdak bsa melayat saja kerumahnya?" seru ibuku

"tidak bisa ibu,dia tidak dimakamkan disini" ujarku yg langsung menarik gas motorku,telepon dari ino pun aku angkat sambil menyetir,"kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi" kataku memohon.

"cepatlah kita bisa ketinggalan" ucapnya tak kalah seru disana,lngsug saja aku matikan hp ku dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi,sekitar 15 mnit kemudian aku sampai ditempat temari,langsung saja kami berangkat,karena kami harus naik bus jadi kami menitipkan kendaraan kami disebuah mini market,setelah mengunci ban ak pun langsung menyusul teman-temanku yg sudah menunggu dihalte bus,tak perlu menunggu lama bus yg kami tunggu pun datang.

Keringat ku kini sudah bercucuran,tubuhku terasa panas sekali karna terburu-buru.

"hei hinata,apa kata neji?" sahutku pada hinata yg sedari tadi meminta informasi dari hp nya ke neji

"neji bilang cepatlah karna dia mau dibawa kekampungnya sekitar pukul satu" seru hinata

"sial itu setengah jam lagi" dalam hatiku,aku benar2 tdak bisa duduk dengan tenang,kaki k uterus menyentak kaki bus menghitung waktu,beberapa kali pertanyaan kuulang pada hinata dan jawabannya selalu sama,aku sangat bersyukur untuk 20 menit berlalu kami segera turun dari bus,kami sampai dirumah sakit umum konoha,disana kami juga mendapat kesulitan dalam mencari ruangan sasuke,berulang kali kami naik dan turun lantai untuk mencari nya,itu membuat kami hampir putus asa sehingga kami bertemu seorang staf pihak kepala sekolah membantu kami dalam mencari ruangan,kami sangat lega dan bergegas masuk kesana,didalam ruangan itu ada orang tua sasuke tengah duduk menemani mayat sasuke yg sekarang sudah ditutupi kain putih,aku sendiri berdiri dibelakang teman-temanku,,seorang susterpun membukakan kain yg menutupi tubuh sasuke,aku menutup wajahku kecuali mata ku,terlihat disana mata sasuke yg sudah tertutup untuk selama-lamanya dan kulitnya yg juga ikut memucat,seketika itu juga aku keluar dari ruangan itu,aku ingin menangis,kutarik tangan hinata dan kami pun keluar dri ruangan itu menuju keluar kearah taman dimana tak ada satupun siswa yg berkunjung ada disana,aku ditemani hinata menangis sejadi mungkin,aku mengatakan semua hal yg membuatku kagum pada sasuke ke hinata,hinata hanya menatapku dengan sedih,saat itu juga aku limpahkan kekesalanku,aku sangat menyesal kenapa tidak aku paksa saja teman2ku untuk mengunjungi sasuke dihari senin,aku sangat menyesal tak sempat melihat senyum nya terakhir kali,aku benar-benar menyesal dengan keterlambatan yg sudah tak pantas kusesali seperti ini,tak ada banyak hal yg bisa kulakukan saat itu,setelah beberapa menit teman-teman kami pun memanggil kami untuk mengiringi kepergian sasuke untuk selama-lamanya,naruto ikut pergi kekampung sasuke,aku menyadari sangat berat untukknya kehilangan sobat karibnya tersebut,kami hanya bisa menatap sedih mobil ambulance yg kini sudah membawa pergi sasuke.

Selamat jalan sasuke,semoga kau diterima disisi-NYA!

TAMAT


End file.
